1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a skin treatment regime formed with separate containers each storing a composition functioning to impart a benefit to the skin.
2. The Related Art
Dual purpose single formulation cosmetic products are quite handy and popular, Examples of 2-in-1 commercial formulations are cleanser & moisturizer and shampoo & conditioner products. Unfortunately, single formulations often compromise the performance of the severally combined actives.
A response to this problem has been the development of skin treatment regimes. Two or more different cosmetic compositions are employed in these regimes and applied to the skin in sequential order. Illustrative commercial treatment regime compositions are cleansers, moisturizers, toners and facial foundations.
When a skin treatment regime requires multi-composition use, there have been problems with consumer education and discipline. Education is particularly a problem in mass market outlets where a cosmetic knowledgeable sales staff is generally absent. A customer may purchase one product in a treatment regime but may be uninformed with respect to a necessary complementary regime product. Even a somewhat educated customer may select the wrong complementary product. Most frustrating is when a totally educated customer discovers that the store either does not carry the complementary product or is temporarily out of stock.
Even when a customer has been educated and supplied with proper products, the products may become separated at home. Moreover, the necessary reinforcement of use according to a regime may no longer be present.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic product for a skin treatment regime that assists the consumer in maintaining the regime.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic product with multi-compositions for a skin treatment regime that ensures the recommended compositions are all provided to the consumer in a single sale.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic product for a skin treatment regime that daily serves as a reminder to the consumer as to the proper utilization of component compositions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic product for a skin treatment regime that maintains each of the compositions together in a unit to avoid separation and misplacement within a consumer's home.